The Odd Couple
by Roxius
Summary: Valentine's Day fic. Tohdoh has a date with C.C. on Valentine's Day, but something has been bothering him...he doesn't even know WHY he's on a date with her in the first place! Tohdoh X C.C., and mentioned one-sided Chiba X Tohdoh. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: Saint Valentine's Day?!! Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Reference?! What is happening here?!!!

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, according to Tohdoh's calender.

--

--

--

--

Kyoshiro Tohdoh breathed into his palm, and sniffed it to make sure his breath was okay. Then, after straightening back his hair, and checking over his suit once again for the umpteenth time, he took his seat at the restaurant table...and turned to face C.C., who sat across from him with a playful smirk on her lips.

The green-haired girl was wearing an elegant white dress, and she had her hair bundled up in a knot.

Tohdoh coughed into his fist, but didn't say anything.

They just stared at one another for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only about 2 minutes.

"...How old did you say you were again?" Tohdoh finally asked.

C.C. shrugged. "Oh, you know...500, 600...maybe 1052? I lost track after a while..."

Tohdoh had no idea what she was talking about, but he went along with it anyway.

Glancing around the restaurant, Tohdoh saw they were getting alot of strange stares, even from some of the passing waiters. Of course, Tohdoh couldn't blame them; after all, they were a rather odd-looking couple. A frighteningly tall middle-aged man and a young girl who was secretly over a 1000 years old...odd, indeed.

"You seem discontented with the current situation," C.C. pointed out rather bluntly. Tohdoh was surprised; was she able to read his emotions so easily?

Tohdoh sighed. "Yes...I suppose I am..."

Why?" C.C. asked, cocking her head slightly to the right.

"Well, it's just," Tohdoh tried to think of the right words to explain how he felt about all of this, "Why am I here, on Saint Valentine's Day, having dinner in a fancy french restaurant...with you?! I keep asking myself this, and yet I don't do anything about it..."

'That's because I forced Lelouch to use his Geass on you so you'll go out with me...and one other thing, but that command will activate when the time comes...heh heh...I can't wait...' C.C. thought, smirking to herself.

"Plus, I'm worried people will start to think I'm some sort of pedophile; I'm 38, for crying out loud!" Tohdoh continued in despair.

'Hey, if anyone's the pedophile here, it's ME! Besides, Suzaku told me all those horror stories about his training sessions with you...so we're both guilty, I guess...'

"...I do feel bad that I turned down Chiba's offer to go out, though; I really hurt her feelings..."

'Meh...that strumpet can go hump a log for all I care!'

Tohdoh sighed once again, and buried his face in his hands. "I'm just...so confused right now..."

Trying to keep from laughing out loud, C.C. gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder and said, "Aww...it'll all be alright, you'll see..."

"Yeah...I suppose you're right..."

A rather pudgy, greasy-looking waiter came up to the table, and handed both C.C. and Tohdoh their menus.

C.C. flipped it open, and quickly scanned it over within several seconds. "Huh...there's no pizza on here..."

"That's because we don't SERVE pizza here, miss," the waiter explained in a snooty tone.

"...Oh, well, that's a problem...NOW, ISN'T IT?" C.C. asked gravely, and she glanced over to Tohdoh, who seemed to be frozen in shock.

At that moment, something within Tohdoh began to take over his entire mind. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. Bright red rings formed around his pupils, and C.C. knew that the second command that had been inserted into Tohdoh's memory was now activating.

"Umm...are you alright, sir?" The waiter asked Tohdoh.

Standing up, Tohdoh reached behind his back, and unsheathed a long katana blade, which shimmered in the artificial light of the restaurant.

The waiter let out a high-pitched screech, and backed away in a panic as Tohdoh began to slowly walk towards him, the sword held high over his head.

"You..." Tohdoh snarled.

"...M-M-Me?" The waiter asked.

Tohdoh swung the blade, and the very tip was only an inch from the waiter's nose. "You WILL make a pizza for my beloved...NOW, I SAY!!!"

"But...but we don't serve-"

"DO AS I SAY!!! OR I SHALL KILL EVERY WAITER AND WAITRESS ON EARTH!!!"

"On...on Earth?! Everyone...?"

"Yes...on Earth...EVERY GODDAMN ONE OF THEM!!!!"

The waiter screamed again, and stumbled slightly as he rushed into the kitchen. Tohdoh, however, wasn't finished yet, as he followed after the waiter. Soon, screams and cries for mercy could be heard from within the kitchen, as well as the banging and clanging of pots and pans.

C.C. giggled to herself. 'Heh heh...this is awesome...I like a guy who's willing to do anything for his woman...heh heh...'

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

About a half-hour later, Tohdoh came walking out of the kitchen, carrying a large plate with a heart-shaped pizza pie on top. A pile of unconscious employees was left in his wake. None of the costumers said a word. Placing the plate down in front of C.C., Tohdoh smiled warmly and bowed to her.

"For you, my love..."

"Ooh, you're so sweet, Tohdoh-chan!!!" C.C. exclaimed happily, giving Tohdoh a small kiss on the cheek.

Then, Tohdoh's eyes returned to normal, and he was at a complete loss. "H-Huh? What...what the hell just happened?! Where...where did that pizza come from?!! I thought they didn't serve pizza here?!!"

C.C. shrugged as she stuffed a whole pizza slice into her mouth. "I guess the waiter was just mistaken..." she replied.

"Oh..."

Taking his seat once again, Tohdoh took a slice for himself, and bit into it. It was quite good, if not a bit overcooked.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tohdoh..." C.C. said with a grin. She licked a drop of sauce off of her lips in a seductive manner.

Blushing slightly, Tohdoh nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, C.C..."

--

--

--

--

Outside of the restaurant, Chiba was staring in through the window...with an expression of pure RAGE on her face.

'BROOKLYN RAGE!!!!'


End file.
